fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Robin/Quotes
Chapter Quotes Chapter 6 Vs. Validar Chapter 22 Vs. Aversa *'Robin:' "I'll never understand minions like you and Excellus. No lives of your own... Living only to serve the beck and call of your masters. Pathetic." *'Aversa:' "Oh? I might say as much about your relationship to the prince... And please, don't lump me with that half-witted little toad. Excellus was nothing but a pawn on our board. Another actor on our stage. His ambition was our insurance against Walhart's threat. If you had failed, he might have destroyed the empire from the inside. But in the end, he was just another puppet whose strings we had to cut." *'Robin:' "Then you've confirmed my theory." *'Aversa:' "Yes, I promised him the Plegian throne in exchange for the Emblem... He jumped at the offer! Well, as much as the fat little piggie could jump... Men are all the same. Learn their ambition, and you have them by the- Oho... Well, perhaps Excellus was a bit different in that respect..." *'Robin:' "Here I thought him the lowest form of slime imaginable, but you win handily..." *'Aversa:' "Yes, well, we play the roles we're given, Robin, as you'll soon discover." *'Robin:' "If we all stand on a great stage, I'll be happy to assist with your exit!" *'Aversa:' "Oh really now, how amusing... You're so cute when you try to be clever. But Master Validar already considers you stronger and smarter than I... Whatever shall I do if he decides you're more witty as well? Perhaps I'd best kill you before you ripen and become his everything..." *'Robin:' "Before I "ripen"?" *'Aversa:' "...Shhh. Nothing to worry your pretty little head over. Focus on our battle, instead! If you truly are as gifted as my master says... There is no need for me to hold back!" Chapter 23 Vs. Validar First Battle * Validar: Robin, why insist on these games? You only delay the inevitable. And besides, the alternative? Have you considered what happens should I fall? These followers of Naga will spurn you now that they've learned what you are. Kill me, and incur the wrath of the Grimleal as well... Would you truly choose to be so utterly alone? * 'Robin': ...... * Validar: Humans are weak, pathetic creatures... Your "bonds" with them will bind you. You are destined for a greater purpose! The GREATEST purpose! You are to be a GOD! * 'Robin': ...Not your god—not today. Endgame Vs. Robin * Grima: ...RETURN TO ME... COME... WE ARE ONE...AND THE SAME... * 'Robin': ...... Event Tile Male Robin *"What's this? Hmm... Perhaps we could use it..." (item) *"I reviewed some historical battle texts. One can glean many tactics from the past." (exp) *"All right! I managed to sneak some practice in." (weapon exp) Female Robin *"What's this? Hmm... Don't mind if I do..." (item) *"I studied up on some practical combat strategies. No one will die on my watch!" (exp) *"All right! I managed to sneak some practice in." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tile Quotes Asking *"You seem to be in a good mood. Did someone tell a funny joke?" (happy) *"What do you dream about?" (dreams) *"I was going to ask: How do you pass time when we're not fighting?" (free time) *"Would you be interested in fighting by my side in the coming battle?" (team up) Replying *"I dream of being a great tactician. That's why I study whatever I can get my hands on." (dreams) *"Certainly! I'll devise some strategies and drop by later." (team up) *"I retire to my tent and work out new strategies. Or take walks when I'm down." (free time) *"Huh? No, I was just thinking about some crafty tactics you and I could use in battle." (happy) Relationship Event Tile Quotes (Male Robin) Asking - Married *"(Name), promise you won’t leave me. Promise you’ll stay safe." (promise) *"You seem...different, (name). You look even more lovely than ever." (compliment) *"I love you, (name). I’m lucky to have you by my side." (love) *"(Name), what’s that sticking out of your pocket?" (gift) Replying - Married *"I’ll stay safe if you promise to do the same. I want to grow old together." (promise) *"Really? Well, thank you. You look quite breathtaking yourself." (compliment) *"You’re embarassing me! But... I love you, too." (love) *"Oh no! You saw it? ...Well, it’s a gift. I was hoping to surprise you." (gift) Asking - Child *"(Name), let’s train together. I want to see how you adapt to my strategies." (train) *"Are you all right, (name)? You’ve been working yourself silly recently." (concern) *"(Name), is there anything you need? Why not let your father get it for you?" (gift) *"(Name), are you comfortable talking about the future? I’d like to know more." (story) Replying - Child *"Anytime you want. But don’t think you’re going to outwit your father!" (train) *"You can see right through your father, (name). But don’t worry, I’ll be fine." (concern) *"Thank you. That’s kind of you. How about a book detailing battle strategies?" (gift) *"I lived a checkered life, it seems. And that’s just the part of it I remember. I’m not entirely sure what sort of person I was before meeting Chrom. But what I do know, I’d like to share with you. Let’s sit down tonight and talk more." (story) Relationship Event Tile (Female Robin) Asking - Married *"(Name), promise you won’t leave me. Promise you’ll stay safe." (promise) *"You seem...different, (Name). You look even more handsome as always!" (compliment) *"I love you, (Name). I’m lucky to have you by my side." (love) *"(Name), what's that sticking out of your pocket?" (gift) Replying - Married *"I’ll stay safe if you promise to do the same. I want to grow old together." (promise) *"Really? Well, thank you. You look quite dashing yourself!" (compliment) *"Stop it! You're making me blush! ...But I love you, too." (love) *"Oh no! You saw it? ...Well, it's a gift. I was hoping to surprise you." (gift) Asking - Child *"Lucina/Morgan, let’s train together. I want to see how you adapt to my strategies." (train) *"Are you all right, Lucina/Morgan? You’ve been working yourself silly these days." (concern) *"Lucina/Morgan, is there anything you need? Why not let your mother get it for you?" (gift) *"Lucina/Morgan, are you comfortable talking about the future? I'd like to know more." (story) Replying - Child *"Sure, anytime you want. But don’t think you’re going to outwit your mother!" (train) *"You can see right through your mother, Lucina/Morgan. But don’t worry, I’ll be fine." (concern) *"Thank you, that’s sweet. How about a book detailing battle strategies?" (gift) *"I’ve lived a checkered life, it seems. And that’s just the part of it I remember. I’m not entirely sure what sort of person I was before meeting Chrom. But what I do know, I’d like to share with you. Let’s sit down tonight and talk more." (story) Level Up *"Wow...Sometimes I surprise even myself!"' (6+ stats up) *"Now that's what I call progress!" (4-5 stats up) *"I can tell I've gotten stronger." (2-3 stats up) *"Hmm, I don't feel very different..." (0-1 stat up) *"Maybe I should acquire new skills..." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Time to start building up some experience." Armory *"Hmm, what to buy..." (buying) *"Hmm, what to sell..." (selling) *"Hmm, which weapon..." (forging) Barracks *"Heh, somehow I always end up here whenever I'm feeling lonely..." (alone) *"I'm in top form today!" (surge) Roster A traveler who remembers nothing prior to being found by the wayside. Chrom realised their tactical genius and enlisted him/her in the Shepherds, where they are well-liked. The biggest mystery of the group. Born on (Robin's birthday). Help Description A traveler with no memory of the past, but a gift for tactics. Paralogue 22 Pre-Battle Quote DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support *"We can do it." *"Stay calm." *"Let's do it." *"You're all right!" *"Look out!" *"Ready?" *"I'll cover you!" *"Let's go." Dual Strike *"Over here!" *"My turn!" *"Come on!" *"Gotcha!" *"Wrong move." Dual Guard *"Predictable!" *"Back off!" Critical *"Here's how it's done!" *"You're finished!" *"Time to tip the scales!" *"Checkmate!" Defeated Enemy *"Right." *"Yes!" *"There!" *"That's it." Partner Defeated Enemy *"Nicely done." *"Now that's strategy!" *"Thanks." Killed By Enemy *"No, ugh..." Death Quote Category:Quote